koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
"I WILL NOT BATHE THAT LITTLE BRAT!!" - Junior's Sick Day Baby Morton Koopa Jr. Born August 23 2002. Morton Koopa Jr. (born as) Morton Brass Jr. is one of the three main protagonists of the Koopa Kids along with Lemmy and Wendy, and is third youngest of Bowser's children. He is a grouch who is very angry almost all the time, and gets into a rage when he loses at video games or if people upset or annoy him. He was actually adopted by Bowser from Sarasaland, hence his distinct appearance from the rest of his siblings, the Jr. at the end of his name, and his birthmark on his face. He is also the strongest of the bunch, though not as strong as Bowser. Because of this he has a rivalry with Roy. His best friends are Wendy and Lemmy, as they were the only ones who made him feel welcome when he was adopted, aside from maybe Larry. Past Morton's real dad was Morton Brass Sr., and his mother's first name is unknown; so Morton's last name was also Brass. He was born in Sarasaland, but his father threw him out the window of the hospital, for some inexplicable reason. As a child he was treated horribly by the other kids, being bullied by them for being relatively weak, like he was back then, before he beefed up. However, at the age of 12 he was adopted by a Koopa named Bowser Koopa, who only adopted him to get a beer. When he first came on to the airship, he was made fun of by Roy and one of his cronies (Ludwig) for looking different to them. However, he made fun of them, which made them cry. Soon after he was wrecking havoc on the airship, meaning he had to stay with what Bowser described as "the rejects". However, he made friends with Wendy and eventually Lemmy too. Personality Morton is grouchy and short-tempered, and yells a lot when he gets angry. Other times he just finds insults immature and just comes back at the person insulting him with a comeback, but other times he will get annoyed at the person bothering him and yell at them. Sometimes he can also get annoyed at video games when he finds them to be unfair. Despite his anger, he does seem to have a soft spot for his friends, and Lemmy likes to cheer him up when he seems glum. He also enjoys using his strength and making himself stronger, to make him a threat to people who oppose him, and he prefers brawn over brains, as he finds they're more useful. He is also shown to be quite beastly, eating hot meats and not using cutlery when eating. Appearance Morton is the biggest and the third oldest of the kids, and the most muscular one, with large fists and an upright posture. His head is white, though he has a huge birthmark on it, in the shape of a grey star. He also has three curly black hairs on his head, and two black eyebrows that are three straight curls on each eye, much like his hair. His eyes are grey, and his nose is quite large. His mouth is very big too, and it features four fangs and a curve on the top, and the nose and mouth are a pale yellow color. It also has a cleft at the bottom. His skin, unlike his adopted family, is a dark grey color, though at a much younger age it was brown, possibly because he lived in the desert. He wears the spiked cuffs on his hands, and has a shell. The front of his shell is a pale color, while the back is black, formerly grey, with a white, formerly yellow, casing, and spikes on the back. Powers and Abilities Morton, as stated before, is the strongest of the Koopa Kids, and has great strength to help him fight against others. He is also shown to have so much strength that he is capable of lifting up a giant magic sledge hammer with a single hand, and this is his primary weapon. In addition to this, his muscle makes him the heaviest of the bunch, meaning he can't jump very high, and his speed isn't the best, though he's faster than Roy. However, he can make earthquakes to shake the ground and stun people. He is also shown to have the ability to spit fireballs and spin in his shell, much like most of the other Koopa Kids. Like them, he also sleeps in his shell. Despite this he seems to be afraid of the water, and when he is normally straight on the ground underwater instead of swimming. Relationship with other characters Morton doesn't really have a good relationship with a lot of people, due to being angry and adopted, making a large amount of his family (except Lemmy, Larry, and Wendy) dislike him. Lemmy Lemmy is one of his two best friends, and while at first it seems odd that the strongest and heaviest grouch is friends with the weakest and lightest child-like kid, they still became friends due to Lemmy making him feel happy by cheering him up when he's upset, and after a while Morton figured they make a good team together and he does care about him. Wendy Wendy is Morton's other best friend, and she was the first person to actually interact with Morton in the family in a positive way, and since they were both rejected by Bowser, they managed to become friends quickly, and Wendy helped Morton settle into the family before they became friends, and despite her being a little bossy at times, Morton still finds her to be a good friend and sister. Roy Roy is Morton's rival, as they're both the heavyweights of the family. Morton finds Roy to act pathetic and stupid towards people, and he finds his attempts to look cool absolutely ridiculous, especially how Roy tries to look cooler and stronger than Morton is to try and make him seem inferior, which can sometimes make Morton mad. They also compete with each other by fighting in front of their siblings sometimes. Iggy & Ludwig Morton finds these two to be butt-hurt cronies who hang out with Roy because they're too cowardly. He finds their hatred towards Lemmy and Bowser Jr. to be petty and their acts are just selfish and sometimes cruel, so he dislikes them a lot. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. was born close to Morton, and like Wendy, Morton finds Bowser Jr. spoiled and bratty and he believes he gets way too much attention and possessions from Bowser, which they never get because of the way Bowser treats them. Larry Morton doesn't have too much of an opinion on Larry, despite them being brothers. He thinks he's on alright person, but he does find that sometimes he can be quite annoying and too cowardly. Bowser Morton finds Bowser's treatment of him to be selfish and he thinks that Bowser is a bad role model for the other kids. He does share the motivation to destroy Mario, as he also finds Mario to be a false hero, but he believes Bowser is no better and thinks Bowser should treat him, Wendy and Lemmy better than the way he does. Trivia *Most of Morton's sprites in the series had to be color changed from his "Super Mario Bros. 3" look to his "New Super Mario Bros. Wii" look. *It is rumored that the Koopa Kids are based off the 7 Deadly Sins, Morton being the sin of Wrath. *Morton is the only one out of his adopted siblings who's mother hasn't been revealed but was mentioned once. M - M - M - Category:Born in Sarasaland Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Noodle arms Category:Roys allies Category:Older Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters